Just the Girl
by Kiki4ever
Summary: Help from Russia is often not wanted, especially when it comes with relationships. But Lithuania might actually need that help. She was his sister...after all. Complete Genderbend AU; hints of genderbend Yuri.Pairings: LietBel; hints of AmeEng and Rochu
1. Problem

**Chapter 1:**

**Problem**

---

The summer heat pulsed through the air, suffocating those who breathed it. Various windows were opened wide to let a breeze in. Under one window was Lithuania (or Taris if you will), crouching and holding a small white gift to her chest. Her new green skirt and white blouse was stained with water by the day's earlier water balloon fight but she didn't care. Her eyes watched the man behind the wall she was hiding.

It was Belarus(or Nikolas) as he was most often called. He was glaring outside with the up-most contempt. He was wearing his signature long sleeve purple dress shirt under his black vest with black pants and boots. His dirty blond hair was, for once, pulled in a loose low ponytail, blowing ever so slightly in the wind. He reminded her of that villain in those Harry Potter movies Alice forced her to watch (_"for the sexiness of Daniel Radcliffe"_ she'd said)…Lucius was it…?

_`"Never mind that," _Her mind scolded, _"You have to give him his birthday present and tell him how you feel!" _

"Now or never." She told herself. Breathing in deeply, she turned the corner, expecting to see more of her somewhat-prince-charming. Instead she got an eyeful of cleavage.

"Oh Lithuania you have decided to become one with me, da?"

"Ah Russia…sorry about that." She stuttered, flustered. Russia smiled sweetly.

"It's alright, da? I can expect you wanting to become one with me quickly but I am afraid you will have to wait," She turned her head right to left, "Have you seen Belarus?" Lithuania peeked behind Russia to see no Belarus.

"Errr…he was right there," she pointed to the now empty space in front of the window, "But I guess he is not anymore." Russia strolled to the area.

"Hmmm…Well America wanted him to blow out the candles but…" she gazed down through the window, "It seems she doesn't care anymore." She frowned at America who was now making out with England, the other wasted guests cheering her on. Lithuania cringed in disgust.

"I still need to find my brother," said Russia, turning to her, "I need to tell him I won't be able to attend our date, " she flinched at the words, "tomorrow."

"…why?" Lithuania questioned despite herself.

"No reason," she replied curtly. Suddenly, her dark eyes lit up and she clapped her hands lightly together.

"I just got a splendid idea. You will take my place tomorrow night!" Lithuania choked on her spit.

"That is q-quite alright—" Russia glared, "Fine." Russia squealed.

"This will be exquisite!" she reached out to touch one of Lithuania's wavy brown locks, "I will come tomorrow to give you a completely new look, da?"

She could only nodded wearily.

-----

**Another one of my odd muse-spawn. Only will be 3 chapters along with a ROCHU omake :3 After this I will work my Gakuen Hetalia fic that I asked Ocs for (still need more!) along with my Ayiti fanfic**

**Lithuania: Taris**

**Russia: Anya**

**England: Alice**

**America: Amelia (Emily)  
**

**Belarus: Nikolas**

**Review if you value your lives 8D**


	2. Solution

**Chapter 2:**

**Solution**

**---**

Tick...tock

Tick…tock

Tick…tock

Tick—

Lithuania sighed as she watched the large grandfather clock tick away. It was already six; an hour until she would supposedly go on a date with her "prince charming". Her hair was washed and freshly curled. She was wearing a tasteful black mini skirt with a green blouse and gray necktie paired with sensible black flats. Her olive green nails matched with the heavy eye shadow on her eyelids. Her cherry red lips frowned at the door. Shouldn't she have been here by now…?

BAM!

As if on cue, Russia busted through the door with her trademark creepy smile, her large hands holding a gray bag over her shoulder. "I'm here, da!" She said to Lithuania. She blinked as her eyes surveyed her attire, her expression critical. "Why are you already dressed?" She asked, frowning. "You look like an American whore...or maybe French?" Lithuania snapped out of her shock, gapping.

"But Poland picked this out for me!" she said, offended. Russia rolled her eyes slightly, "Well that explains a lot." Her big hands locked on to Lithuania's thin wrist. She sighed exasperatedly, "I have to set you right, da?" She pulled her out of the living room and into her bedroom and pushed her onto the bed. With a decisive expression, she looked Lithuania over again and pulled out a white handkerchief from the gray bag, "Wipe your face, _dorogoĭ_, I have some work to do."

--

"What are you doing?"

"_ostavat__ʹ__sya nepodvizhnym, milyi__̆!"_

"I thought you said Nikolas hates girls with makeup!"

"He'll get over it. Stay still I'm almost done, da?"

Lithuania continued squirming.

"Okay, Finished!"

Lithuania opened her eyes and gasped. All of her makeup was wiped off, except for some light mascara and apple flavored lip-gloss, but that wasn't what she was staring at. Her hair was still curly but it was pinned back with an assortment of black hair pins, revealing more of her face. Her blouse and skirt combination was replaced with a long-sleeved white dress shirt and a knee-length dark green skirt. Her shoes and nails were kept the same but Lithuania still felt…casual...but much more comfortable. Russia beamed as she admired her handy work.

"You look lovely, da?" Russia complemented. Lithuania nodded slightly, still awestruck.

"Good," her eyes wandered to the small clock by Lithuania's bed, "You should get going, da?"

Lithuania immediately flushed, "B-but I don't know what to say? What if he doesn't like me?"

"Just be yourself! He'll love I promise, " She pushed Lithuania all the way out the door, " Now get going and have fun, da?" Before Lithuania could protest, a clutch was shoved into her hands and the door was shut in her face.

"Finally…" She sighed, running an idle hand through her long, beige locks. She looked into the small mirror by Lithuania's door. "Now I have to redo my hair." She pulled out a hairbrush from the bag still slung over her shoulder and started brushing.

"One…two…"

--

**I adore this chapter! I hope you do too!**

**And yes, Russia does count when she brushes her hair…when she's not doing it for fun XD**

**What Russia says:**

**Darling  
Stay still darling  
**

**All of these odd kinks in my genderbends will be revealed if I ever post those pictures up and start that large fic…**

**Review and criticize!  
**


	3. Results

**Chapter 3**

**Results**

**--**

He was going to do it. He was going to propose to his darling _syastra _properly this time. With a firm hand on the black velvet box, Belarus watched the door with an intense glare, stabbing the couch with a steak knife each time the clock ticked. He couldn't help but smirk as his doorbell rung. Time to put his plan to action. He swung the door open and immediately got on one knee.

"за мяне замуж сястру." He commanded. The Lithuanian woman blushed five shades of red.

"I-I'm sorry, what did you say?" she stuttered, gazing at the ring with wide eyes, "This is so sudden…" Belarus glowered.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" He asked through gritted teeth, snapping the box closed and standing up. Lithuania became even more flustered.

"W-Well, um, Russia couldn't be here so she, um, sent me instead," She stammered, "If you don't mind." Belarus internally sighed. Of course.

Of. Fucking. Course.

"Um…can I come in?" She asked hesitantly. Belarus shrugged and moved out the way. Though he might have hated the tiny Lithuanian now, he was a gentleman…not a jerk.

Lithuania gazed around in amazement. Belarus's house was exactly like Russia's only instead of warm reds, greens, pinks, and yellows, his house was decorated in gloomy blacks, navys, and dark greens. It had a Victorian fashion to it; something Lithuania thought was beautiful and extremely frightening. She smiled at Belarus "Your house is beautiful, Nikolas." He muttered something incoherent and motioned her to sit down. They sat across from each other, Belarus staring (or glaring) at her, in turn making her blush. He picked up his knife and resumed piercing the black velvet of the couch, Lithuania flinching each time.

And that's how it went on for the next two hours…

--

As the clock struck eight, Lithuania's stomach growled loudly. Belarus stopped his glaring and cocked his eyebrow, an amused expression replacing his frightening stare. She blushed (_Damn, what was wrong with her tonight?). _

"…Are you hungry?" Belarus questioned.

"Um…just a little," she answered, "Are you?" Belarus nodded vaguely.

"Um…if you don't mind, I would love to make us some dinner." Lithuania said. Belarus frowned slightly before shrugging.

"Fine…the kitchen is that way."

--

Dinner was served in thirteen minutes. Belarus was expecting some pizza or another odd American dish. But when she served him a weird Lithuanian dish, he furrowed his brow.

"What is this?" He asked harshly, making Lithuania wince

"Cepelinai," Lithuania replied, removing the apron from her thin waist, "Dumplings. It's delicious, I promise." Belarus glared at the food before popping it daintily in his mouth.

"…How is it?" She asked after he swallowed it. Belarus rose both eyebrows, pleasantly surprised.

"…Okay." He grunted. Lithuania beamed and Belarus found himself thinking how cute she looked today.

"_She's not nee-chan, but she'll do." _

_---_

**All done! I liked this chapter as well and this fic in general. All i have to do is the ROCHU and AMENG omakes and I will be free from fics (besides Ayiti) As i do not think i'll do my gakuen fic anytime soon.**

**Lithuania's name is now Tara! do not forget this fact!  
**

**Nikolas says: Sister**

**"And marry me, sister" in that order  
**

**Review!**

**KTHXBAI**_  
_


	4. Omake Number One: Conclusion

**Omake Number One**

**Conclusion**

**---**

As Russia finished with the number 'Twenty', the doorbell rung several times. She gave her hair another quick brush and threw open the door.

"China!" She squealed, pulling the tiny Chinese woman into a bone breaking hug. She winced as she heard her spine crack.

"Russia, aru, it is nice to see you." She replied with most of her words muffled by Russia's black coat.

"Hands off _unnie__, __seki!" _

A loud female voice with a thick Korean accent surprised Russia from the hug. South Korea was glaring daggers at her, her flyaway curl mimicking the action. Russia blinked before smiling her uniform intimidating smile.

"South Korea what are you doing here," she asked with sickening sweetness, "I thought I only asked for China to come, da?"

"Because China's breasts are mine and I need to protect them, Da ze!" South Korea answered groping China for effect. China glared as her cheeks reddened.

"Sorry, aru, I got stuck babysitting again," She forced Korea off of her chest, "I hope you don't mind." She added sheepishly. Russia sighed.

"No I don't think it will be a problem," Russia said, "I can purchase more tickets when we get there, da?"

"TICKETS WERE MADE IN KOREA!"

--

From Russia's point of view, the night so far sucked. It turned out that they had no more tickets to spare for the ballet that night so Korea couldn't go. She had to exchange those tickets for a movie instead. Russia prayed that it was a good (possibly better) movie than the ballet.

How wrong she was.

It turned out the movie was a documentary; a documentary entitled: _How Communism ruined the World_

Which, in turn, left everyone rather irritated and sullen.

The group walked out of the movie theater in complete silence. China looked extremely agitated and Korea looked mopey (probably thinking of her precious older sister). Russia's eyes were twitching alarmingly and she was flexing her fingers, imagining _that tiny little whore's neck twisting and turning and her screams of pain echoing the air—_

"That was a good movie."

All three girls jumped and spun around to see a small girl staring up at them and with large eyebrows. It was Hong Kong.

"Hong Kong, aru, what are you doing here?" asked (screamed) China. The tiny girl cocked her head.

"I went looking for you, sister." She replied evenly.

"Why, aru!? Can't you see I'm busy, aru?" Hong Kong shrugged.

"I was bored and England didn't want to play so I found you here." China sighed.

"Fine…what do you want to play, aru?" Hong Kong pulled out some fireworks.

"Fireworks."

It was then that Russia high-tailed it to the nearest bar.

--

China and Korea heaved Russia through the wet puddles, Hong Kong close behind. Korea couldn't help but marvel how strong her short older sister was. Not even she could hold the female Russian without limping a little.

"…You know you ruined my night, aru." China said, after moments of silence.

"No I didn't," Korea pouted, "I made it better. If it wasn't for me, you would've been stuck with that smelly Russian!"

"Don't say anything about her, aru." China warned, glaring at her sister.

"I still don't know what you see in her," Korea huffed, "She puked on my shoes." China sighed.

"Neither do I, aru."

---

**China: Wang Yue**

**Korea: Im Yung Mi**

**Hong Kong: Hua/Jane (prefers Jane which pisses China off)**

**Korea says: hands off of my _sister, bastard._**

**Correct if wrong**!


	5. Omake Number Two: Analysis

**Omake Number Two:**

**Complete Analysis of the whole event **

**--**

"HEY IGGY!"

England grimaced as an obnoxious voice rung through her ears. It was America; the exact person she wanted to avoid. She spun her heel s quickly, her long blond pigtails whipping America in the face. America spit out the hair from said pigtails.

"What?" she spat harshly.

"Ah, no need to act bitchy Iggy, I was just wondering if you know where Russia and China are." America said. England blushed lightly. She did know where they were. In fact, _everyone_ knew what they were doing instead of going to the meeting. Everyone except for America it seemed.

"What do you think, you git?" England said. America shrugged.

"Beats me. That's why I'm asking," She ran her manicured fingers through her short blond hair, "Me and Russia were gonna hang out tonight."

"Why?" England found herself asking.

"Because, Iggy, my boss said it would be good for international relations," She rolled her eyes, "But I can't find that SOB!" England smirked at America's frustration.

"Try the supply closet." She suggested. America blinked in confusion.

"That's so random."

"…Just do it, you git."

"No."

It was England's turn to be confused, "Why? I just told you where they were!" America popped some watermelon chewing gum in her mouth.

"I know what they're_ doing _I just wanted to know _where they were doing it._" _America said. England cocked an eyebrow_

"Why would you do that, perv?" America smirked seductively, licking her lips suggestively. England could smell the watermelon and it smelt _delicious. _

"So we could join them."

England promptly fainted.

* * *

**I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE**

***faints***

**REVIEW! And vote on the poll on my profile *-*  
**


End file.
